


'Bro'meo and Juliet

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Frottage, Grinding, Highschool! Au, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, experienced Frankie, virgin Zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should have been the best day of Zach Rance’s life. He had scored the lead part in the school’s musical rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Then, he kissed Juliet, also known as Ariana Grande, and she asked him to come over to her brother’s condo to practice lines for the play. </p><p>Of course, Zach never expected Ariana to be the younger sister of Broadway sensation Frankie Grande. Or that Frankie would be so handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bro'meo and Juliet

Zach wasn't even smoking right now, but he felt higher than he had ever been in his life.

“Wow, Zach, congrats!” Ariana reached up to give him a high five as she read the results on the bulletin, but he pulled her in for a kiss instead.

Even though it was a chaste peck on the lips, his heart was pounding because everyone was watching them and then the whole gym (okay, more like five people) started clapping. It was _perfect_. Zach Rance felt like the heavens had opened up to drop a spotlight onto this moment, and, at this rate, he was definitely going to win Prom King. How could his life get any more perfect?

“You want to, like, be my Juliet,” he stumbled awkwardly over his words, and Ariana shrugged and nodded. Damn, Zach was such a lady killer.

So, he was officially _official_ with THE hottest girl that had ever entered Big Brother Academy of The Performing Arts. Ariana Grande was talented, sang like the sweetest songbird sent from heaven, and was insanely popular. Zach had a feeling that she was the type of girl that wouldn't stop until she had conquered the world, and he got a massive power trip from the fact that he could now label her as ‘his girl’ on social media.

“Bro, you killed it!” Cody punched his arm, and Zach hugged him tight. Then they did their secret handshake, which involved a lot of unnecessary noises and jumping, and took a selfie for Instagram. Zach captioned the shot ‘Calm down ladies! It’s Bromeo!’ #killingit #brotastic #suitelifeofzachandcody.

Then he pulled Ariana, who was calling her brother on the phone, into another kiss for a selfie. She shoved him off her in a second, rolling her eyes, as she redialed her brother. Zach captioned this photo: ‘No more girlfriend applications! This dude is taken by a SMOKEBOMB...’ #hottie #BromeoandJuliet #official #notjoking. His photo got over 100 likes, and Zach felt like he should be named social media royalty. There had to be a prize for dominating, right?

When he walked down the hallways the next day, Zach thought everyone was going to bow down. He received high fives from all the boys and the girls all swooned at the sight of him Ariana walking hand and hand.

True, Ariana was more interested in singing then doing anything relationship-like with him but Zach was the _best_ boyfriend and gave her _lots_ of space. True, they didn’t kiss except when they posed for selfies but that was because Ariana wasn’t big on PDA. True, they didn’t spend time outside of school together, but it was because they were both SO busy with classes and Zach had golf and Ariana was doing auditions for shows.

“Dude, you’re actually like the most chaste couple ever. Like, all you guys do is hold hands and whatever. Have you even...sliced that?” Cody asked him during their lunch period, and Zach rubbed his neck.

“We’ve been together for what- two weeks? Calm down, she’s not that type of girl. I’m okay if she doesn't want to- whatever, man, that’s none of your business,” Zach grumbled as he pulled out his script from his backpack to study.

“Whatever, brah. I’m just trying to look out for you. Wouldn’t want the school to find out that Zachary Collin Rance, who’s eighteen years old,  is really the biggest virgin- mph!” Cody squeaked as Zach clamped a hand down on his mouth and shushed him. He looked around to make sure that no one cool had heard that.

Zach jumped in surprise,his hand still clamped on Cody’s mouth, when Ariana tapped on his shoulder.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?”

“Well nothing except-” _jerking off and getting high_ , “No, I’m not doing anything this weekend. Why?”

“Do you want to come over and practice lines with me? My brother, Frankie, will be there, but he won’t bother us. He’s in theater and could even give us suggestions to really understand Shakespeare’s vision, you know?”

“Cool, sounds fun, Ari. I can’t wait,” he answered casually, as Cody elbowed him in the rubs, and she walked away. He turned back onto his phone to finish his text to his little bro (Pizzle) when Cody snatched away his phone and shook him.

“Dude! You’re _IN_! When girls say they want to “practice lines,” they really mean that they wanna fuck. Like, I’m an expert in girl lingo, and I guarantee you’re golden,” Cody was ecstatic, but Zach scrunched up his face.

How did he explain to best best friend that he didn’t really want to do it with a girl? In fact, he was kind of tempted to blow her off and go golfing with Peyton, but Zach knew that it was important to actually practice lines. The idea that Ariana wanted to  “practice lines” with him (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) made him feel... _uncomfortable_. Was that normal?

 

\------------------------------

 

Cody was wrong. When girls said they wanted to practice lines they meant they wanted to _actually_ practice lines. Zach was relieved when he walked into the condo, and Ariana was running through lines and not reclining on the couch in lingerie. They practiced for a while and then the door opened.

“Hey, Ari, girl. How’s the theater life going? I got you and Romeo some pizza to snack on,” Frankie Grande seemed to emit some sort of magical light that made it impossible not to look at him when he was in the room, and Zach couldn't look away. Shit, this man was manhatten with dyed hair and designer labels and that smug little smirk that said he could pay someone to insult you because you weren’t worth his time.

Zach was afraid to blink because he didn't want this magical man to disappear. What the hell was wrong with him? He realized that his eyes were moving up Frankie’s body, checking out his toned abs peeking through his see through shirt and strong calf muscles, and, wow, Zach was getting hard.

“Earth to Romeo? I asked if you wanted a slice?” Frankie leaned down to hand him a slice, their fingers touching, and Zach used the plate to cover his semi.

“Sorry, it’s just I didn't know Ari’s brother was so... _Broadway_. Dude, you’re, like, the most Broadway person I’ve ever met in my life.”

“Um, okay. Thank you? And you’re...the least Broadway person I’ve ever met.” Frankie raised his eyebrows, and Zach wanted to kill himself for coming off like a douchebag. He knew that he gave off a bad vibe, and, for some reason, it was important that Frankie liked him.

“I know! That’s why it’s so weird that I got this part. You’re so right, Frankie. By the way, I’m Romeo- I mean Zach. Ugh, let me start over, my name is Zach Rance and I’m starring as Bromeo in- Fuck!” Zach cursed, his face bright red, as he stumbled over his own words, but, to his surprise, Frankie laughed. The sound was so beautiful that Zach immediately joined in. He wished that he had recorded the sound so he could listen to it on loop.

Frankie ate pizza with them and told them stories from his newest show, Mama Mia, and Zach had never laughed so hard. He couldn’t even eat his pizza because he would choke from laughing so fucking hard. Ariana, who had joined in the conversation for an hour, got bored and went to text her friends.

“Wow, bro, I’ve only known you for like a couple hours, but you’re literally the funniest person I’ve ever met,” Zach gushed as he sat next to Frankie, and Frankie’s arm brushed against his leg as he went to scoop up all the cup and plates they had stacked on the floor. Zach watched Frankie sashay out the room, his hips swaying in a hypnotic way, and he was mesmerized.

“Aw, you’re so sweet...’bro’meo,” Frankie purred over his shoulder, and Zach had to readjust his khaki pants again, and he felt like his polo was buttoned up too high.

_How was ur “line reciting” ??? -C_

_...AMAZING!!! -Z_

_That good? ;) -C_

_Even better < 3 Wow, those Grande genes... -Z_

 

\------------------------------

 

Zach made up every excuse he could to come over to the Grande condo. His friends, or at least Cody, thought that he and Ariana where having some sort of hot makeout sessions. Instead, he spent the evenings listening and laughing to all of Frankie Grande’s stories.

_U want to review r lines tonight??? :) I’m so pumped for the play...it’s in a couple weeks and I want to get it PERFECT! -Z_

_Frankie is out -A_

_Oh...how about tomorrow instead??? -Z_

_Lol ur so transparent -A_

Ariana gave him knowing glances, but Zach wasn’t even sure what he was doing. He would tell anyone that he was straight, but there was no denying that when he came home, he was hard from staring at Frankie. Zach would cum, cheeks flushed and body trembling, wishing that it was Frankie holding him down and touching him instead.

“You have an ant on you,” Zach leaned in and pulled the black dot from Frankie’s face. Their legs where pressed together on the coach, and Ariana hadn’t even bothered to pretend like they were going to practice and was in her room studying.

“You’re so sweet. Is that how you got my sister to date you?”

“ _What_? I mean, don’t get me wrong, Ari is great, but we’re not even in a serious relationship, you know? But I like coming over here, for some reason, so I don’t want to break up.”

Frankie rolled his eyes, “For some reason? God, Zach you’re so sexually repressed it’s painful to look at. I put my hand on your leg and rubbed it for a minute, and you’re already breathing heavily. How can you even listen to me with that semi? I bet you would come so quickly as soon as I put my hand on you.”

Zach couldn’t help the moan that escaped, and he bit his lips in embarrassment as Frankie’s hand moved higher up his inner thigh. He felt warm and aroused, and Frankie was looking at him with half-hooded eyes that made him squirm.

“I- oh, god. _Oh my god_!” He groaned as Frankie gave him a teasing squeeze through his clothes, and Zach was so desperate that he was clinging onto the older man. He tugged Frankie’s shirt hoping that he would do it again. But he was afraid to ask. Zach his his face in Frankie’s shoulder, and Frankie soothingly rubbed his back.

“I think I was wrong. I wouldn’t even have to put my hands on you. I bet you could cum just like this with me whispering dirty things in your ear. Zach “lady killer” Rance, huh? You’re a virgin who's spent the last couple weeks jerking off to the thought of your girlfriend’s older brother,” Frankie scoffed, and Zach was painfully turned on from a combination of humiliation and the tortuous way that Frankie’s fingers were lightly stroking him through his pants.  

“Frankie, oh god, I don’t think I can hold it. _Oh my god_ ,” Zach came sticky and messy in his pants, and he felt so inexperienced under Frankie’s knowing gaze. He thought Frankie was going to tease him about how quickly he had come, under two minutes, but Frankie just leaned in and kissed him.

“Hey, where did you leave your glitter?”

“Over on the counter,” Frankie replied as Zach grabbed a pillow to cover up the cum stain on his pants. Ariana walked through the room, and she was unfazed at the sight of her supposed boyfriend, kissing her brother.

 

\------------------------------

 

Unsurprisingly, Ariana and Zach's relationship didn't work out.

“What happened,” Cody gasped, “She was so hot! You two where a power couple!”

“Something...came up,” Zach shrugged as he texted Frankie _c u soon < 3_ and a second later he got a reply _can’t wait to see u act tonight, ‘bro’meo ;) xoxo_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked this/ want to see more like this!


End file.
